primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Script
Babigurl94's Game Script at GameFAQs Primal Game Script By Babigurl94 at GameFAQs. "this script really only covers the dialogue of the main cutscenes." - Babigurl94 What follows are some of the cutscenes missing from Babigurl94's game script. Other cutscenes are included where Babigurl94's script is missing some lines. Solum: Ferai Shaman 2 (This would be Scene 10a in Babigurl94's numbering system.) Here's the dialogue from the second cutscene with the Ferai Shaman at the Hunt Camp. Note one more mention of "the spirit", by the Shaman, towards the end. :Jen: "Listen up - I'm sorry, but there's something you need to know." :Shaman: "Hmm.... she will speak..." :Jen: "That sacred place of yours isn't quite so off limits as you think, it's crawling with people!" :Scree: "Jen, allow me to handle this... Sir, the Necropolis... We have evidence of Ferai presence there... guards, archers..." :Jen (indignantly): "'S what I said!" :Shaman: "You have dared to set your dirty feet there?!" :Scree: "My... companion here lost her bearings and uh..." :Jen: "The point is... they ARE there! You know about that? What are they doing?" :Shaman: "It is a sacrilege!" :Scree: "I'd say they're there for a purpose. They are using the cover of sacred land - guarded by yourself here warning people off - as a hideaway. And the one who is hidden is Jared!" :Shaman (shaking his head violently) : "Stop!" :(Pause while Jen and Scree look at each other quizzically.) :Shaman: "Now continue." :Scree: "Sir, the only path to... sanctity... the Kingdom's survival... is for Jared to be found and then Herne will be able to relinquish his throne. We need to explore the Necropolis." :Shaman: "No one passes this point." :Scree: "We're asking your blessing... Meanwhile, there are soldiers stamping all over that hallowed place..." :Jen: (Extending her foot and tapping it on the ground while pointing at it): "Stamping with their dirty feet!" :Scree: "...yes... and we're willing to get them out of there." :Shaman: "No more!" :(Shaman turns his back and paces about, then returns.) :Shaman: "You have my blessing... in these accursed days... we look beyond our first desires." :(Shaman takes something from his pocket and holds it out to Jen and Scree.) :Shaman: "For the spirit?" :(Jen accepts green crystal from the shaman.) :Shaman: "If you are to enter the Necropolis, you will need this." :(Scree bows. Jen curtsies awkwardly.) Humorous Interludes Pressing Triangle as Jen immediately after returning to the Nexus after completing a level launches Jen & Scree into humorous interludes. These should be complete. ---- :Jen: "Hey, Scree, What do you think we should be doing now?" :Scree: "Don't ask me I'm as lost as you are." ----- :Jen: "You okay, Rocky?" :Scree: "Of course! How could I possibly be happier?!" ---- :Jen "Know any jokes, Rocky boy? Keep our spirits up?" :Scree: "No. No jokes, if you don't mind." :Jen "Okay... 'Spose a sing-song's out of the question." ---- :Jen "What now, Scree?" :Scree: "Err...ahem" :Jen "Okay. A stony silence..." ---- :Jen "What's next Rocky boy?" :Scree: "You know, Jen, that's a fine question." :Jen "And a fine answer would be...?" ----- :Jen "What's up Scree? A little quiet, ain't cha?" :Scree: "When I have something to say, Jen... you'll be the first to know." ----- :Jen "Scree... Scree?..." :Scree: "What? What? What!!" :Jen "Oh, pardon me for breathing! Jeez, I just hope there isn't some poor Mrs. Scree back home has to put up with your temper." :Scree: "What? Mrs. Scree? What are you talking about?" :Jen "Oh, yeah. That marriage would soon be on the rocks. She'd leave you for a boulder man...." :Scree: "Hraaah." ----- :Jen "Eeew, What's that smell?" :Scree: "Yes, well, uh... That's one of the hazards of turning to stone when there are, ah..., creatures like Malkai around." ----- :Jen "So how come you don't ever fly. You got wings for it." :Scree: "Hrmgh, the stupid things just get in the way. They're too small to actually lift me!" :Jen "Perhaps you should lose a few pounds?" :Scree: "Grmmmh" ----- :Jen "Hey, Scree. Why the stony face?" :Scree: "What? Oh, yes, I see. Very droll."